


and the wild things roared their terrible roars

by soulofme



Series: sheith fairytale au's [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Arranged Marriage, King Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: The Wolf King of the North, their greatest rival, is taking a consort. And now, with the last war over, a physical unity between the North and the South appears to be only way to prevent more bloodshed.





	and the wild things roared their terrible roars

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Where the Wild Things Are because I was rewatching the movie and somehow got inspired to write this. Don't ask me how that happened. I don't know.

“You will hold your head up high, you will be polite, and you _will not_ embarrass this family.”

Krolia's tone leaves no room for argument. She stands before her children, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Such an expression could bring even the strongest of warriors to their knees. Even now, in the comfort of their own home, it’s as if she’s struck them with the sharpest of blades, incapacitated them before delivering the final blow.

The Wolf King of the North, their greatest rival, is taking a consort. And now, with the last war over, a physical unity between the North and the South appears to be only way to prevent more bloodshed.

Even with his mother glaring him into submission, Keith manages a huff and stares out of the window. The drapes have been pulled back, allowing him to see the coach waiting to take them to their doom, the horses whining in impatience. Beside him, Acxa shifts nervously. Seemingly taking their silence for acceptance of her words, their mother drops her hands and steps forward, cupping each of their cheeks before bringing them close. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, barely loud enough to be heard, and Keith bristles as he squirms out of the embrace.

“Sorry enough to send us off like pigs to the market?” he snarls.

“We need this alliance with the North,” Krolia says, exhausted, and Keith can’t contain his bitter laugh.

“We don’t _need_ anything!” he roars thunderously, fury pumping throughout his entire being. “The North is full of wretches, Mother, you know this! What good can they possibly offer us? You’ve heard the rumors, of the blackened earth, of how the smell of death lingers everywhere one goes. Is that what you think we deserve?”

“You will hold your tongue,” Acxa mutters beside him, venomous even as her hands tremble. It's laughable, how she deems herself able to chastise him when even _she_ seems displeased with their circumstances. “We have a duty to our people.”

“Duty,” Keith repeats, shaking his head. The word tastes sour on his tongue. “A duty to give up our lives? Our freedom?”

“That’s enough,” Krolia says, tense, mouth a hard line. “Come. We’ll be late.”

“What a pity,” Keith drawls, barely flinching when Acxa pinches his side.

Krolia ushers them into the coach, putting them together on one side while she takes the other for herself. Keith watches as Hunk checks the horses before sitting astride his own, expression grim when he meets Keith's eyes. Though not the bravest of the Southern knights, he is the kindest. Keith has known him since they were both children. Though the King of the North supposedly promised that no harm would come to them during their journey, that doesn’t mean they can fully let their guard down. Until the union, they are still enemies.

“You’ll be safe, no need to worry,” Hunk says before they depart. “Are you ready to go, your majesty?”

“Yes,” Krolia answers, and then they’re off.

The journey to the North takes two days and two nights. When they arrive, the sun sits high in the sky, even as grey clouds loom before it. Keith frowns when he steps out of the coach and onto the soil. It’s damp from the melted snow from the past winter, though the chill still lingers in the air, a silent reminder of how beautiful yet deadly the Northern lands can be.

It isn’t the king who greets them, but his brother, dressed in black. He looks like an executioner, with his proud face and broad shoulders, and Keith mutters his observation to Acxa just before they reach the steps of the castle. His sister glares something fierce at him, but the corners of her lips are pulled up into the hint of a smile.

“I trust you had a safe journey, your grace?” the king’s brother says. Lord Ryou, if Keith’s memory serves him correctly. “No trouble at all?”

“No, of course not,” Krolia says, smiling politely. “You have a fine kingdom.”

“It’s nothing compared to the South,” Ryou says with a laugh. It’s so forced, all of this, that Keith nearly rolls his eyes. “Princess Acxa, I presume?”

He turns to his sister with a grin. Acxa curtsies, if a bit clumsily, but Ryou makes no mention of it.

“Pleased to meet you, my lord,” she mumbles. Ryou seems enamored by her, his eyes twinkling.

“The pleasure is mine, Princess,” he says with a deep bow. His gaze lands on Keith then. “You must be the Prince.”

“And if I wasn’t?” Keith bites out, even as he feels his mother’s warning stare on the side of his face.

Ryou laughs richly.

“Then my brother would be sorely disappointed,” he says. “You’ll have to excuse him for not being here. We had trouble at the border.”

“Trouble?” Krolia asks. Ryou nods.

“Raiders,” he says. “We’ve been somewhat imbalanced after the war. It’s taking longer than usual to bounce back.”

“Ah, my apologies,” Krolia murmurs. Ryou waves her off.

“It’s nothing we can’t handle,” he says, turning back to Acxa and Keith. “My, you two are even more stunning in person. How is my brother expected to choose?”

“With great difficultly, I suppose,” Keith says, unable to stop himself, really.

Acxa pinches him again, more viciously than before.

“And you?” Ryou asks Hunk.

“Hunk Garrett, my lord. Knight of the South.”

“I’ve heard quite a few stories about the Southern knights,” Ryou answers smoothly. “Are you all as brave as you seem?”

“I’d like to think so.”

“Very well,” Ryou murmurs. “I’m sure you’re all exhausted. Allow me to show you to your rooms.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Acxa says.

They’re all in the same hall in the east wing, each room right next to another in a neat little row. Hunk is given a bed in the guards' sleeping quarters. Keith stands before his door, arms crossed, while Ryou siddles up beside him.

“Is it not to your liking, my prince?”

“It’s fine,” he snaps, stepping through the doorway.

“I’m glad to hear it. Takashi should be back soon. Dinner is to be served in a few hours, if you wish to rest.”

“Thank you,” Keith says stiffly. He doesn’t turn to see what kind of expression is on Ryou’s face. “Is that all?”

“You’re miserable,” Ryou says, sounding amused, and Keith’s eyes snap up to meet his. There is a neutral expression on his face, one that Keith finds difficult to read. He supposes that's the point.

“There’s no reason to hide what I feel,” he says, pushing down the beginnings of shame stirring in his gut. His mother will surely have his head now.

“No, there isn’t,” Ryou says, seemingly sympathetic. “My brother has no choice either. Without a consort, he forfeits his right to the throne.”

“You sound troubled by that.”

“Why, yes,” Ryou says, blinking in surprise. “Takashi is the crown prince.”

“You don’t seek to take his place?”

“It’s not my place to take,” Ryou replies easily, stepping back. “It was wonderful meeting you, Prince.”

Keith doesn’t respond, choosing to shut the door instead. The room is grand, with a tall, wide window and a bed large enough to fit a family of four. Keith runs his fingers over the delicate bedspread, the fabric cool to the touch. The wall across from the bed is lined with books, each of varying thickness. He reads the spines disinterestedly, plucking one if only to pass the time with.

Darkness has fallen by the time he gets halfway through his read. He shuts the book and sets it onto the table, rising to his feet and dressing in the clothes his mother had ordered for this trip. The robes are bold, a mixture of red and black, their family crest stitched onto his chest.

He doesn’t look as his reflection when he leaves the room. There is a maid outside, hand still poised to knock.

“Dinner is served, your highness,” she says meekly.

He nods, following after her. Her footsteps are light, as if she simply can’t move fast enough. She leads him to the dining hall, ushering him inside and closing the door with a quick curtsy.

Everyone is already seated when he arrives. Keith takes his place beside Acxa, pointedly ignoring the head of the table.

“Did you have a nice rest?” Ryou asks him from his seat at his brother’s side.

“Yes, it was fine,” Keith mutters. “Apologies for my tardiness.”

“I should be the first to apologize.”

It’s only then that Keith dares to look at head of the table. Takashi Shirogane, the Wolf King of the North, sits with his shoulders back and head held high. He is proud, much like his brother. Their similarities end there, though. His expression is severe, void of Ryou’s usual playfulness. His hair is a shock of white, and a thick pink scar runs across the bridge of his nose. Keith avoids looking at where his right arm had once been, remembering hearing that the king had lost it in battle. It’s fitted with a prosthetic now, of dark metal that gleams wickedly when light hits it.

Keith’s heard tales about Lord Ryou, about his mischievous ways and the harmless pranks he pulled upon others as a child. He favored pursuits that were laden with wine and women and had the light-hearted nature to match his whimsical lifestyle.

In contrast, King Takashi is stone cold. His parents died when he was thirteen, just a boy, and his uncle had been named temporary king to avoid a power vacuum. With Sendak’s rule, the North and South entered a bitter, bloody battle to earn more territory. Keith had been only six at the time, and remembers watching his father dress in heavy armor just before being sent off to fight.

Takashi fought swiftly by his uncle’s side. They called him Champion, a warrior that even made the strongest kneel before him. He stayed loyal until he realized his uncle only desired to have the rest of the world begging for mercy at his heel.

He’d acted quickly and slaughtered his own flesh and blood. Those who survived wrote about how Takashi’s fangs were long and sharp, about his evil eyes and wicked snarl. He ended the war, and his uncle’s life, and took to the throne before the blood had fully dried from his hands. Word of the Wolf King spread throughout the world. It was no surprise that he didn’t have an abundance of marriage proposals piling up around him.

Keith thinks then, briefly, that despite the stories surrounding him, the king is an attractive man. He quickly banishes the thought, telling himself that it would be foolish to think such a thing. A man is not what the king is. A beast?

Well, that’s certainly more fitting.

“There is no need for an apology,” Acxa says, breaking Keith’s train of thought. “You have a duty to your kingdom.”

“Yes, well,” Takashi wavers, shaking his head. “In any case, I’m sorry I wasn’t here to welcome you. I trust Ryou was pleasant?”

“Oh, of course,” Krolia says then. “Thank you, truly, for hosting us.”

Takashi nods shortly.

“I figured it would do well for us to be acquainted prior to the union,” he says, pausing slightly when he reaches the last word. Keith raises an eyebrow, wondering if anyone else has noticed.

“My brother and I appreciate the kind gesture, your grace,” Acxa says. “I’m sorry we haven’t more time.”

“Nonsense!” Ryou crows, leaning towards Takashi conspiratorially. “My brother would be silly not to be taken by one of you by the end of the month.”

“Or wise,” Keith pipes up.

The King’s eyes land directly on him then. He tilts his head to the side almost curiously, and Keith wonders if this is the same way he assesses his foes before landing a blow.

“Prince Keith, I presume?”

“Yes—”

“Please excuse my son’s behavior,” Krolia says, smoothly cutting him off. “The journey was quite taxing, and I believe he is exhausted.”

“I understand,” Takashi says, sharp eyes boring holes through Keith. He barely manages to hide his snarl when the king smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’m truly honored to be in your presence. Thank you for joining me.”

He rises to his feet, sweeping out of the room. Ryou smiles at them, though it seems tense.

“Princess Acxa,” he says, standing and offering her his arm. “May I accompany you to your room?”

“Yes, thank you,” Acxa says, wrapping her hand around his arm.

They leave the dining hall. Keith sits back in his seat, releasing a heavy sigh. His mother slams her goblet down, wine spilling over the sides.

“You should be ashamed of yourself!”

“For speaking my mind?” Keith asks, rounding on her. “For being transparent with my intentions? For not resorting to deceit like you, or Acxa?”

“Deceit?” Krolia echoes. “Just what is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“You know damn well, Mother,” Keith mutters bitterly. “If we had a choice, any choice at all, the South would sooner perish than align with the North.”

“That’s not the case now, Keith. It hasn’t been for a long time.”

“Regardless, I’m not going to sit here and pretend to care. I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“This isn’t a matter of what you choose to do, Keith, but what you _must_. We aren’t in the South. You can’t act however you wish and expect there not to be consequences.”

Keith snorts, rolling his eyes.

“What, you think the king will slaughter me? Just like he has many others?”

“He was a child when his life fell to pieces,” Krolia says, frowning deeply. “He had no choice but to become a man far before he was ready. Everything he did was to ensure the survival of himself and his kingdom. He has nothing, no one other than his brother. Who are you to judge, when you’ve never met him before this day?”

“I’ve heard the stories, Mother, just like anyone else,” Keith replies. “Are you honestly defending him now?”

“This conversation dies here,” Krolia answers firmly, standing to her feet. “Understood?”

“Yes,” Keith says, with all the venom he can possibly inject into his voice. “I understand.”

His mother nods, seemingly pleased by his answer, and leaves the room. A maid rushes in, piling dirty dishes into towering stacks.

Keith stands up, storming down the hall to his room. He stops, though, when he hears the king’s voice echoing from the west wing. He turns and heads in the direction of the voice, pausing before the door, hand poised to knock.

It opens before he can. The king looks startled, his eyes widened.

“Prince Keith,” Takashi asks. “Is everything alright?”

“I must speak with you,” Keith says, before he can lose his nerve and disappear to his room. “Is this not a good time?”

“No, no, come in,” Takashi insists, opening the door wider.

Keith steps inside, eyes roaming over the study. It’s dark, lit only by one candle, and smells of old paper. He looks at the map spread out of the large desk, gaze zeroing into the small figures set up at strategic locations.

“The raiders,” he starts. “Is it that bad?”

“The see the North as weak. They’re testing us,” Takashi answers, rounding the desk and sitting down behind it. “Please, have a seat.”

Keith sits down stiffly, shoulders straight and eyes focused on the king.

“You plan to fight them?”

“They leave me no choice. Each day, they creep closer to the border. It won’t be long before they cross into the land.”

“And are you prepared to defend what you have, should that be the case?”

“I’d like to think so,” Takashi replies, with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Now, you said you had something to discuss with me?”

“Ah, yes,” Keith says, standing up and pacing the room, stopping to analyze the king’s bookshelf. It’s well stocked, much like the one in his own room. “It would be wise of you to marry Acxa.”

“You wish for me to choose your sister?” Takashi asks, clearly surprised.

“She can give you an heir,” Keith adds. “You won’t be forced to rely on Lord Ryou to carry on the bloodline.”

Takashi laughs, loud and rich.

“You think my brother is incapable of settling down?”

“If the stories are anything to be believed, then yes.”

“Stories,” Takashi repeats, leaning forward in his seat. “What stories have you heard of me, Prince?”

“Only those of bloodshed and carnage.”

“And do you believe them to be true?”

“I haven’t decided,” Keith answers, moving to stand before the desk again. “ _Are_ they true?”

“That’s for you decide,” Takashi starts, folding his hands. “Will you tell me when you do?”

“If you wish.”

“Wonderful,” he says. “So. What makes you so sure Princess Acxa is my choice? I’ve known you both for less than a day. Wouldn’t it be foolish to decide so quickly?”

“My sister would be honored to rule at your side.”

“And you?”

Keith smirks. “You don’t want me to answer that.”

“I appreciate your transparency,” Takashi remarks, sounding genuine. “It’s refreshing.”

“Refreshing? Mother thinks it rude.”

“Her Highness simply cannot appreciate it, that’s all.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, I believe it to be,” Takashi says, standing and rounding his desk. “But you haven’t told me what _you_ offer me.”

“Me?” Keith repeats. “I offer nothing but myself.”

“Is that enough?”

“That isn’t my judgement to make,” Keith says, swallowing hard when the king steps closer to him.

A moment passes between them, one in which Keith somehow forgets to breath in regular intervals. His entire body tenses, more so when he faces the searching gaze on Takashi’s face. He feels vulnerable before him, as if Takashi can see every inch of him, even through his clothes. He’s not sure why he feels himself drifting towards him in an attempt to get closer. It’s as if there’s an invisible string between them, one that has them tethered to one another, locked into place and forced to do nothing other than to breathe each other’s air.

“It’s quite late, Prince. Perhaps we should both retire to our chambers, if there is nothing else to discuss?”

The moment shatters in an instant. Keith blinks rapidly, forcing himself to regain his composure.

“I’ve said all I must,” Keith says, already heading for the door. “Goodnight, your grace.”

“Goodnight, Keith.”

* * *

The next week passes without much incident. Keith locks himself in his room, leaving only to bathe and eat, and pretends to ignore the disapproving looks his mother and sister give him. He meets Hunk a few times, and they take to shooting game in the expansive forests surrounding the Northern castle to pass the time until Keith is summoned to interact with the royals again.

Takashi reacts to him as if they hadn’t conversed the previous week, smiling jovially and offering to accompany him riding.

It’s an offer that Keith swiftly declines, though Acxa offers her company instead. Unable to say no to his sister, they head out to the stables to pick their horses. Keith chooses a mare, with a brilliant black coat and intelligent eyes.

“That’s the king’s horse,” the stable boy proclaims, slipping a curry comb into the belt around his waist.

“Does it have a name?” Keith asks, brushing his fingers through her silky mane.

The stable boy’s eyes twinkle. “Yes, it’s Black.”

“Original,” Keith snorts. “I’ll take this one.”

The stable boy stares at him for a long moment.

“Is there a problem?” Keith asks impatiently.

“Black only responds to the king,” he says hesitantly. “You’re welcome to try, though.”

Keith stares at the animal thoughtfully. Black meets his gaze head on, her eyes piercing and bright. It’s a similarity she has with his owner, he realizes with a start.

“Forget it,” Keith asks. “I’ll take another.”

He chooses another horse, a chestnut colored mare similar to the one Acxa has picked for herself. They mount the horses and take off from the stable at a steady pace, the cool spring breeze blowing across them.

Keith stares at the thick forest beside them, noting the beginnings of regrowth around them. The leaves are starting to bud, the flowers pushing their way out from the dirt.

“I saw you.”

“What?” Keith turns to look at Acxa. She directs her mare to trot beside his, lips pulled into a tight grimace.

“I saw you. Last week, with the king.”

“Eavesdropping, were you?”

“No. You were too quiet.”

“Serves you right.”

Acxa rolls her eyes.

“What did you say to him?”

“That’s hardly any of your concern, sister,” Keith remarks. “Unless you’re jealous?”

“Jealous of what, exactly?” Acxa fires back, lightning quick. Keith bites back a smirk.

“Don’t worry. I don’t plan to steal the king from you.”

“What are you talking about?” she asks, sounding far beyond exasperated. “He hasn’t chosen.”

“I wasn’t robbing you of a fair chance at winning this ridiculous competition,” Keith explains finally. “In fact, I did the opposite.”

Acxa’s face darkens.

“What did you do?”

“I just pointed out the obvious. I figured I’d make this tedious task easier on him. You offer him much more than I do. You can give him an heir, secure his spot on the throne.”

“You offered me to him?!”

“I said it was wise,” Keith corrects. “Mother’s made it clear that we won’t leave here without one of us being wed. You’re fairer than I am. You won’t attempt to sabotage her plan.”

“You’re selfish,” Acxa declares. “Incredibly so.”

“You’re guaranteed safety if you do this,” Keith mutters. “The North will accept you as their own. Should war ever break out again, you would be spared.”

“And you wouldn’t choose that for yourself?”

“I’m hardly deserving of it.”

Acxa is quiet for a few moments.

“Have you ever loved, brother?”

“What?” he asks, twisting to face her. "What has that got to do with anything?"

“Have you ever loved another?”

“Have _you_?”

Acxa’s grip tightens on her reins. “Yes. Back home.”

Keith tries to tamper down his shock, even as his sister’s words ring in his ear.

“You’ve fallen in love?”

“I believe I have, at least.”

“Does Mother know?”

“Would it matter? We’d still be here either way. We’ve never been afforded the opportunity of choice. Our position in society robs us of that.”

“I didn’t know.”

“You never asked,” she says with a slight smile. “No matter now. He knows about this arrangement. I’ve told him to move on, if I am to wed the king.”

Keith grits his teeth.

“You shouldn’t have.”

“You practically offered me to King Takashi on a platter. And now you condemn me for my choice? Make up your mind, brother.”

“I was only thinking of your safety!”

“I’m more than capable of caring for myself. You know that.”

“He’s a monster, Acxa,” Keith answers, a lump forming at the base of his throat. “Monsters are unpredictable, uncaring of who they harm to get their way. At least if you wed him, align yourself with him, you’ll be safe. He doesn’t harm his allies. Not that I’ve heard, at least.”

“Mother says he isn’t all that bad.”

“Mother is overly sympathetic.”

“Perhaps _you_ are too harsh.”

The words feel like a physical blow to his chest. Keith fears he might lose his balance, topple right off his horse. Acxa carries on as if she hadn’t spoken at all, her head raised high.

“I know my duty to my kingdom,” she says. “Have you forgotten yours?”

She doesn’t offer him time to reply before she turns her mare around and rides back to the stable. Keith follows behind, his sister’s words hanging over his head like the darkest of clouds.

* * *

At noon, Takashi announces that they will travel to the Western Kingdom. The King of the West has a sister that has become of age. They are close friends, and it wouldn’t do for him not to attend the celebration.

“I’m sorry about this,” he says during lunch, looking as if he means it. “It slipped my mind, honestly.”

“We don’t mind,” Krolia answers. “The Western Kingdom has been a great help to us. We get many of our minerals from them.”

“Then it’s set,” Takashi answers, nodding. “The coaches will be ready soon. I’ll leave you to pack.”

He exits the dining hall. Krolia and Ryou follow suit, leaving Acxa and Keith behind.

“About earlier,” she says, reaching for his hand. “I’m sorry. I was out of line.”

“It’s fine,” Keith says brusquely. “It was probably something I needed to hear anyway.”

“This is difficult—for both of us. We need each other.”

“I know,” Keith says, the tension in his body bleeding away. “I’m sorry too.”

Acxa nods, releasing his hand and heading for the door.

“We should get ready.”

Keith reluctantly follows her lead. He hadn’t bothered unpacking his trunk, figuring that there was no point. He wasn’t moving into the Wolf King’s castle. This isn’t his home, not by any means.

Keith grabs the trunk and drags it into the hall. Lord Ryou stops before him, his eyes wide.

“You’ve finished already?”

“I never unpacked,” Keith answers coolly.

“Ah,” Ryou replies, albeit slowly. He gestures towards the trunk. “Do you need help?”

“I’ve got it.”

“Alright,” Ryou nods, stepping back. “You’re in the third carriage with Takashi.”

“What?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Ryou tilts his head to the side. “My brother requested to ride with you. Your mother looked pleased.”

“Of course,” Keith says, swearing bitterly under his breath.

He drags his trunk to the carriage and settles it beneath the seat. There’s a knight leaning against the coach, his horse nickering impatiently beside him. He smirks when he sees Keith, an eyebrow raising when Keith stops before him.

“Well would you look who it is,” he says, eyes dancing with mirth. “Prince Keith of the South. Whatever brings you here?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard,” Keith answers dryly. “So. This is what the Northern knights look like.”

“We’re only the bravest in the nation,” the knight answers, puffing his chest with pride. “Second only to the South, I imagine.”

“That has yet to be seen,” Keith mutters. The knight laughs.

“Have you heard that there will be a duel?” he asks. “The king’s sister is fond of battles. Rumor has it that she will participate herself, though I don’t know how true that is. Will your knight be competing?”

“You mean Hunk?” Keith asks with a frown. “I didn’t hear of it.”

“Oh, no,” the knight says, with a peculiar gleam in his eye. “Have you brought your weakest to accompany you? Especially when in the Wolf King’s territory?”

“James.”

Takashi’s sharp voice makes the knight turn instantly. His face goes pale, as if all the blood has been drawn out of his head.

“Stop harassing our guest,” Takashi continues. “I hope he hasn’t bothered you too greatly.”

“Not at all,” Keith answers. “It was just some friendly conversation.”

“Friendly,” Takashi repeats, as if he has a hard time believing it. “In any case, I’m sorry. He has trouble recognizing his place at times, you see.”

“How you wound me,” James answers dramatically, causing Takashi to roll his eyes skywards.

It’s then that Hunk rushes down the steps.

“Keith, are you alright?” he asks, leaning towards him to assess any potential damage.

“I’m fine,” Keith waves him off, biting back a laugh. “Is Acxa packed? And Mother?”

“Lord Ryou is helping to bring their things out,” Hunk says, sounding relieved. He shoots a doubtful look towards Takashi and James. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Positive.”

“If you say so,” he says, hand curling around the hilt of his sword.

Ryou, Acxa, and Krolia come out shortly after. Once everyone’s things are loaded into the coaches, they settle inside with James and Hunk leading them at front.

Keith crosses his arms, focusing his gaze on the outside world rather than his companion. Takashi stretches his legs out so that his feet rest on the seat on Keith’s side of the coach, his head tilted back and his hands folded neatly on his lap.

“You brother said you requested to ride with me.”

“He has a big mouth, that one,” Takashi replies. “I thought you wouldn’t have agreed had you known.”

“I don’t have a choice. Mother would behead me if I refused.”

“And the Princess?”

“What of her?”

Keith glances towards him, noting how the king shifts uncomfortably.

“You seemed intent on pushing me towards her. I thought that perhaps…”

“What, that she was sweet on you?” Keith asks with a derisive snort. “She hardly knows you. Acxa isn’t foolish enough to fall so easily.”

“So that night—that was because…?”

“Because I’ve heard what you are capable of,” Keith replies honestly. “My sister would be safer as your ally than an enemy.”

“You don’t believe the marriage will be a strong enough alliance?”

“There are years of bloodshed between the North and the South. A union may patch things over for now, but somewhere down the line everything will fall apart.”

“You sound sure of that.”

“We’re dealing with men, here. You can never trust them.”

“Really?”

“Really. Especially the North.”

Takashi leans back in his seat, a frown on his face. He looks deeply disturbed, and Keith nearly feels guilty. It passes quickly, though, and he turns to stare out of the window just as the king begins to speak.

“Did you fight in the war?”

“I wasn’t of age. I doubt Mother would’ve let me even if I was.”

“Protective, is she?”

“My father fought in the war. He was killed in battle early on, when Acxa and I were still children,” Keith says, ignoring how the king’s eyes widen at the information. “She said she refused to have me face the same fate, even if others looked badly upon me for it.”

“I’m sorry,” Takashi whispers. “I wish we didn’t have to fight wars at all.”

“Wars are necessary,” Keith answers. “There’s no point pretending they aren’t.”

“Maybe,” Takashi answers softly.

“Why did you choose me?”

“What do you mean?”

“You requested I ride with you. Why?”

The king doesn’t say anything for a few long moments. Keith crosses his arms out of impatience, feeling irritation swell in him like a tidal wave.

“I wanted to understand you.”

Keith feels his eyebrows furrow at the comment. Takashi isn’t looking anywhere at him, his gaze focused on the world that outside that passes them in a blur as the coach takes them to their destination. His mouth feels dry, then, and he clears his throat and attempts to appear unaffected, even as heat threatens to crawl up the sides of his face.

“Understand me?”

“You confuse me,” Takashi clarifies, sounding somewhat awed. “I’m not used to this, I suppose. Usually I can tell a person’s intentions.”

“I thought I was being clear with mine.”

“Maybe to yourself. But there’s something else about you. I don’t know what it is.”

“Right,” Keith says slowly, shaking his head. “Well, if you figure it out, do share.”

Takashi laughs.

“As you wish.”

They stop to rest when the skies grow dark and a chill permeates the air. James and Hunk tie the horses up while Keith and Takashi take to setting up camp. Acxa gets a fire going, which rouses a startled laugh out of Ryou, especially when she sets about gathering firewood.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” he asks, nudging her playfully. Acxa rolls her eyes. Keith bites the inside of his cheek to suppress a snort.

“You think me incompetent of such a simple task, my lord?”

“No, no,” Ryou rushes to say, resulting in a burst of laughter from the others.

It’s unsurprising to Keith how the Southerners and the Northerners naturally split from each other, with Takashi’s people on one side of the fire and Keith and his family on the other. Keith watches as Takashi stokes the fire with a long stick. The flames dance across his face, casting shadows that make him appear older, harsher.

The others have fallen asleep, his mother and sister resting on either of his shoulders, breathing softly. Lord Ryou had retired to his tent moments earlier, and James and Hunk have gone to check the perimeter of their makeshift camp site before also retiring for the night.

“Matthew had a hard life.”

Keith looks away from the flames and at Takashi’s face.

“The King of the West, correct? I’ve never met him. Mother’s gone, though, to discuss business.”

“We’ve been friends since we were children,” Takashi continues. “I consider his family to be my own.”

“You must trust him a lot.”

“Greatly. The South wasn’t the only kingdom my uncle set his eyes upon. He knew me to be disloyal and decided he would need to somehow get me back to his side.”

“What did he do?”

“Slaughtered the residing king and queen. Matthew’s parents. He seized control of the West shortly afterwards and sent the people off to work for him as slaves. Matthew and his sister went into hiding. He wrote to me, begging me to help.”

“So you did.”

“He was my closest friend,” Takashi answers. “It wasn’t a difficult decision to make. I killed Sendak, Matthew took control of West, and I took control of the North.”

“I didn’t realize it was you who helped the West,” Keith murmurs.

Takashi smiles bitterly.

“The stories tend to leave that bit out.”

Keith swallows hard. “Is that why you’ve told me this? To enlighten me?”

“Perhaps,” Takashi says. “I know what they say. My only wish during this time is to show you what is true. Then you can decide which to believe.”

Keith almost starts to apologize, hearing the raw honesty in the king’s voice. A lump forms in his throat, not for the first time in the presence of Takashi, and he finds himself at a loss for words. Everything he thinks of seems foolish, and he’s suddenly all too conscious of accidentally offending the king.

Acxa stirs then, chin digging into his shoulder.

“Brother,” she says sleepily. “I’m tired.”

Keith glances at Takashi, but the king is already rising and heading for his own tent. He watches him until his broad back disappears behinds into the darkness.

“Come, then,” Keith says. He gently rouses their mother, and the three head to their own tent.

Once he’s sure they’re settled, Keith steps back out into the night. James and Hunk are just returning, and he steps forwards towards them.

“Goodnight, my prince,” James says, bowing before heading off to his tent.

“You’re still awake?” Hunk asks, surprised.

“I doubt I’ll be able to sleep,” Keith replies, thinking of the king’s words.

“It’ll be alright,” Hunk says, patting him on the shoulder. “I doubt they’ll try anything.”

“Right. In any case, thank you for coming with us.”

“As if I’d send you to the enemy without support,” Hunk answers with a laugh. “Are you sure you’re alright? The king isn’t treating you badly?”

“No, he’s fine,” Keith answers. “If anything, I’m the one who’s been unfavorable towards him.”

“So I’ve heard. You’ve always had quite the temper. I hope they don’t expect to tame you or something ridiculous of the sort.”

Keith snorts out a laugh, shaking his head.

“Never change, Hunk.”

“I hadn’t planned on it.”

* * *

“Matthew!”

There is a genuine smile on Takashi’s face, one that Keith can’t remember ever seeing before. His eyes are bright, alive even, and he looks carefree, as if nothing matters to him other than his friend. He thinks, again, that there is something classically handsome about the king. Heat swells in his gut and he flushes, embarrassed, turning his gaze to the King of the West instead.

“I wasn’t sure you would attend,” Matthew says, approaching Takashi for a strong embrace. “I heard you were quite occupied at the moment.”

His gaze settles on Keith then, his wide grin settling into something more polite.

“Prince Keith of the South, I assume?” he asks. “I see your lovely sister has accompanied you, as well as your wonderful queen.”

“It’s nice to see you again, Matthew,” Krolia says, stepping forward. “I trust you’ve been in good health?”

“Never better, your grace. Come, sit. The games aren’t to start until later.”

He leads them to a spot covered in shade. It’s hot today, as if spring has decided to act more like summer. Acxa fans herself, sweat beading across her brow, and Ryou jumps to his feet.

“I’ll get you a drink, Princess,” he says.

Keith smirks, turning towards his sister once he’s out of earshot.

“I think he likes you.”

“A pity he’s the wrong brother, isn’t it?” Acxa replies coolly, though her eyes sparkle mischievously. “It’s exhausting, truly, being this beautiful.”

“Careful, sister. Your head will explode at this rate.”

“No matter,” Acxa says. She leans back, watching Takashi as he engages in conversation with their mother and King Matthew. “You exchanged words with him again last night.”

Keith raises a brow.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I was. At first, anyway.”

Keith shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

“Your curiosity will bring you nothing but trouble.”

“So you say,” Acxa murmurs. She leans into his side conspiratorially. “Perhaps the king has already made his choice.”

“Have you gone mad?”

“Have you gone blind, brother?” She stands, then, smiling genially. “Princess Katie. It’s an honor.”

“For me as well,” Katie responds.

“Congratulations,” Keith says, bowing to her, mind still reeling with Acxa’s last words.

“Thank you, Prince,” she says. “My brother was unsure if you’d be brought along. I’m glad you were able to attend.”

“I heard you’re fond of competitions,” Keith says. “Is there any chance I might be able to see that for myself?”

“If you’re prepared to lose, then yes,” Katie responds evenly.

Keith laughs, shocked, and Katie smiles brilliantly at him. She goes off to greet Takashi, and he is once again taken aback by the familiarity he shows her. It hits him then, suddenly and all at once, that he knows nothing of the king. Nothing directly from him, at least. And he is to wed him, or Acxa?

The thought leaves a bitter taste in the back of his mouth. Lord Ryou returns with a drink for Acxa, and they strike up pleasant conversation. Hunk drops down on the empty seat beside Keith, forehead beaded with pearls of sweat.

“Will we really have to compete?” he asks in a strained whisper.

“What?”

“I mean, is it necessary?” Hunk clarifies, eyes wide and fearful. “Will we be shamed if we lose? Because I’ll try my best, honestly, but Keith, you know I have a delicate stomach! Especially with blood. Oh God, what if I _bleed_ —”

“Hunk?”

“Yes?”

“You’re rambling.”

Hunk flushes red. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” Keith says, patting his shoulder. “I may have volunteered myself for a fight with Princess Katie. Perhaps you won’t be expected to duel after all.”

“Why?!” Hunk asks, exasperated. “You just can’t help yourself, can you? Does the Queen know? Oh, she’ll have my head if I permit you to—”

“ _Hunk_.”

“Alright,” he concedes finally. “As if you’d ever listen to anyone anyway.”

The last part is muttered, clearly not meant for him to hear, but Keith can’t stop himself from chuckling at it anyway.

The duel begins at midday, in which fighters, both knights and nobility alike, gather from all four kingdoms. Keith spots King Lance of the East amongst the crowd and he represses a groan. As children, they bickered relentlessly. That had bled into adulthood, even when Lance married Princess Allura and supposedly “leveled out”. If there is to be a duel, there is no doubt in his mind that Lance will challenge him.

The first few fights are over fairly quickly. The winner is consistently a knight from the North. Keith assumed it’s Sir James, until he realizes that he’s sitting in the front row with Princess Katie and King Matt, all shouting obscenities when someone from their respective kingdom is struck.

“Is she always this animated?” Keith asks his mother, who chuckles quietly. "It's as if the Princess  _wants_ blood to be shed. I worry she'll get excited over their pain."

“You’re no different, Keith. Besides, it's her birthday. She's simply enjoying herself.”

“I’m more composed, surely,” he says, to which his mother raises an eyebrow. “At times, at least.”

The Northerner wins against Lance easily, who looks seconds short of throwing a fit. Keith catches Allura with a hand pressed over her mouth, her body shaking with contained laughter at her husband’s misfortune. He smirks when Lance meets his eyes, a challenge clearly shown in them.

“I believe your time has come,” Katie says, having migrated to sit with him and his mother after a few more duels have passed.

“Are you not joining?” he asks, noticing her lack of armor. Katie shakes her head.

“I’ve heard this duel will be much more exciting than anything I’d be able to pull off,” she says, leading him down to the room behind the arena, where he is fitted with his armor. “We’ll just have to wait for another time.”

“I suppose we will,” he answers. “Do you know who the Northerner is?”

Katie gives him a small, secret smile, but doesn’t verbally answer. She pats him on the back and returns to her seat beside James and her brother, who both appear to be thoroughly engrossed even though nothing has happened yet.

“And now, we have Prince Keith of the South, versus our challenger from the North!” the announce proclaims, smiling wickedly. “Who will prevail?”

Keith steps into the center of the sand, sword a sure weight in his hand. He swings it on reflex, grinning behind the safety of his helmet when the sounds erupt into delighted gasps. The Northerner steps to the center as well, his movements steady. He doesn’t seem exhausted, but Keith’s sure that he must be wearing out. Consecutive battles will do that to even the most seasoned warriors.

They move around each other slowly, sizing each other up. Keith grins, wide and feral.

“Do you intend to strike any time soon?” he mocks the Northerner. “Or am I to strike first?”

The Northerner pauses for a brief moment before he lunges forward, sword slicing through the air. Keith easily evades him, swing his sword in a graceful arc. The Northerner shocks him when he blocks the blow with his arm, the sound of metal clanging against metal ringing in his ears.

They dance around each other again, striking here, blocking there, and Keith finds himself frustrated when he’s unable to land a direct hit. He forces himself to calm down, knowing that getting worked up now with skew his ability to concentrate.

Keith’s motions feel like second nature, and he feels himself get lost in the monotony of it all just as the Northerner kicks him hard enough to send him flying to the ground. He gasps, the sand hardly absorbing the impact of his fall. His blood roars thunderously in his ears. His helmet has been knocked off his head, and he feels the heat of the sun on his exposed cheeks.

The tip of a blade presses against his throat, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to send a message. He’s finished.

The crowd begins to clap until the Northerner removes his helmet. It crashes onto the ground beside him, and the audience goes silent as they take in his face.

Keith grits his teeth as the Wolf King of the North smiles wickedly at him.

“You fight well,” he says, offering a hand for him to take once he sheaths his sword. “Better than expected.”

Keith ignores Takashi’s hand, bringing himself to his feet and reclaiming his helmet. They shake hands, as is customary, and the audience explodes into applause. He looks to the stands, where Matthew and Katie are on their feet, screaming with joy.

He swipes sweat off his brow and goes to remove his heavy armor, sweat plastering his hair against his neck.

“I wasn’t aware you were participating,” Keith says conversationally, as he and Takashi wet their heads with cool water, washing the grime of the duel off of themselves.

Takashi shrugs, humming quietly to himself.

“It was a hasty decision,” he answers. “Honestly, Katie mentioned that you were interested in dueling.”

“And you wanted to see what I was capable of?”

“Something like that,” Takashi offers with a grin. “I meant what I said. You’re an excellent fighter.”

Keith stares at him for a moment, taking the words in. The feared Wolf King is complimenting him, the Champion of the North. It feels odd. Beyond odd.

“Thanks,” he manages, just as Hunk descends on him.

“Are you hurt? I know I should have fought instead! God, why am I so weak? Please, forgive me for being so useless to you—”

“Hunk, it’s fine,” Keith says, amused, seeing how Hunk’s face reddens. “I doubt you would’ve lasted a second before you chose to expel the contents of your stomach anyway.”

“I’ll have you know that greatly offends me, your highness.”

“I’m sure,” Keith drawls. Hunk scowls before leaving to get himself a drink mumbling all the while about ungrateful princes.

“You two seem close.”

Keith nearly starts, completely forgetting Takashi is still lingering behind him.

“We’ve been friends since childhood. His parents were too poor to care for him and brought him to the castle. Mother felt badly and decided she would house him. He demanded I make him a knight when I became of age to repay me. I told him it wasn’t necessary, but he was insistent that it was his turn to take care of me.”

“And does he? Care for you, I mean.”

“With everything he has,” Keith says. “When Mother first announced that Acxa and I would be sent here to marry, he threatened to harm you if you so much as laid a finger on me.”

Takashi quirks a brow at that.

“Would you let him?”

“Depends,” Keith asks. “Why? Do you intend to harm me, your grace?”

Takashi snorts. “No. That wouldn’t bode well for a potential marriage, now would it?”

“I suppose not.”

* * *

 

They ride back to the North the following day. Acxa requests to ride back with Takashi, leaving Keith to ride with his mother.

“I’m proud of you,” she says suddenly.

“Mother?”

“I know this isn’t easy,” she says. “I wish you had more a choice. It pains me to do this to you, to strip you of something so special as your right to choose, but this is the path life has given you. If I could change it, I would. You know I would.”

“Mother,” Keith says, reaching for her hand. “I’m sorry that I’ve been a petulant brat for, well, the entirety of this trip. I should have considered that I was not the only one unhappy with this arrangement.”

“You’ve always been stubborn,” Krolia says with a laugh. “Just like your father. My, I couldn’t get that man to do _anything_.”

Keith’s smile wavers.

“What was Father like?”

“You don’t remember?” she asks. He shakes his head.

“Bits and pieces, really. Mostly from childhood.”

“Well,” Krolia says, absently petting his hand. “He was immensely loyal, especially to those that he cared about. Even more so to you and Acxa. The devotion and love he had for you two was nothing I’d ever seen before. He had a kindness in him, something I didn’t think humans were capable of having.”

“He sounds wonderful,” Keith murmurs.

“He was,” Krolia agrees. “You’re just like him. Brave, strong, intelligent. You’re a far better person than you think yourself to be.”

“Mother…”

“I love you, Keith,” she says. “No matter what happens, never forget that.”

“I won’t,” he says, lifting her hand to press a soft kiss to the back of it.

It’s night when they arrive back at the castle. Keith helps his mother and sister unpack, and Ryou and Takashi take their own things to their respective rooms. Exhausted, Keith begins to head to his own, his bones aching from the day’s events.

There’s a crash from the end of the hall, one that has his blood running cold in his veins. He digs his dagger out from the bottom of his trunk, the one his mother gifted to him on his fifteenth birthday, and carefully makes his way towards the west wing of the castle.

It’s eerily silent, until there’s another crash and a strange, grumbling noise that Keith narrows his eyes at. He draws his dagger and pushes open the large door at the end of the hall.

The room is in a state of disarray, with books and papers littering the floor. Broken glass crunches beneath his feet as he steps further inside, the doors shutting behind him with a long whine. Keith stops beneath a tapestry, recognizing it as the king, his brother, and their parents. It’s distorted by three claw marks running through it.

There’s a glimmer in his peripherals, something that Keith finds himself walking towards. Sitting on the desk, undisturbed amongst the chaos around it, is a rose protected by a glass covering. He steps towards it, transfixed.

It’s a deep red, wilting slightly, with a blanket of petals around its stem. He uncovers it, running his fingers along the soft petals.

“It’s cursed.”

He jumps, turning around. In the beams of moonlight that shine through the window, Keith can see the outline of the king’s form. He covers the rose and faces him fully.

“What do you mean?”

“I was sick as a child,” Takashi says, slowly stepping forwards. “My parents tried everything, but no one believed I would live. They consulted a witch in the East to heal me. They were unaware that she chose to turn me into a beast instead. When they confronted her, she said that I had until my twenty-fifth birthday to reverse the curse. If the rose completely wilted without me falling in love, then I would be forced to live like this.”

He steps fully into the light. Keith’s grip unintentionally tightens around his dagger. The stories haven’t done the king justice, he thinks, taking in his hulking form, his long claws and sharp teeth, the animalistic glint in his gold eyes. The imposing figure of the wolf would no doubt strike anyone who looked upon him with fear.

He glances away when the king shifts back to his human form, pointedly ignoring the miles of bare skin that stretch out before him.

“Is that why we were sent?” Keith asks quietly. “To break the curse?”

“I was against it,” Takashi answers. “But Ryou insisted that this time would work.”

“You’ve tried before?”

“No one sound of mind is capable of loving a monster,” he says, instead of answering the question.

The way he says it, so broken, so quiet, makes something inside of Keith ache. He remembers what he’d said to Acxa, how badly he’d spoken of Takashi. He’d been convinced he was a monster, one that would rip anyone who disagreed with him to shreds.

But in the short time they’d spent together, Takashi hadn’t showed such a side to him. The king took them into his home, treated them as guests and spoke not an ill word to them. 

“My birthday is next month,” Takashi adds after a long moment of silence passes between them. “This is the last chance I have.”

Keith looks at him then, truly looks at him, searches for the monster he’s heard tales of since he was a boy. Where is the monster that slaughtered innocent beings, who fought because he liked the scent of blood in the air? Where is the man who was feared across the four nations, across the world, for being wicked and cruel?

He swallows down his shame, realizes at once that he’s been horrifically wrong about Takashi this entire time. He steps closer to Takashi, noting how the king stiffens.

“We’ve spent a short time together,” he begins. “Too short to truly understand one another. But I’ve learned this about you, and it is that you are no _monster_.”

“You are foolish to think that.”

“Then I must be foolish to intend to marry you.”

“What?” Takashi asks. “You wish for me to choose you?”

“You don’t deserve to be cursed like this,” Keith murmurs, placing a hand on Takashi’s chest. Beneath his warm skin, he can feel the steady thump of the king’s heart.

“You don’t love me, Prince.”

“I can try,” he whispers. “Will you deny me the opportunity to?”

“Don’t do this because you pity me,” Takashi says, stepping back. “I refuse to allow you to do this for that reason.”

“That’s not my intention.”

“That what is?”

“I was wrong about you,” Keith says. “You’ve shown me that, even what I thought it impossible. You deserve more than what you have been given.”

He’s taken off guard when Takashi surges forward. Keith expects fear to well in him, for him to reach for his blade. But neither happens, because the king has placed a soft kiss to his lips. It’s the barest of touches, and he can feel the sharp pinpricks of Takashi’s claws through his shirt.

“You frustrate me,” Takashi says, desperation bleeding in his words. “But I’ve been struck by you, ever since I first saw you. I knew then that I wished to be with you but told myself that you deserved to be with someone who wasn’t cursed, who can provide things for you in ways I never can.”

“I don’t love you,” Keith starts, rushing to continue when Takashi’s shoulders slump before him. “But I believe that I can grow to.”

Takashi smiles bitterly. “You can do so in a month’s time?”

“Yes,” he says, firm even as every nerve in his body seems to light up. “I can.”

* * *

Takashi announces his choice the next morning, and they are wed the following week. It makes Keith’s head spin, especially once he realizes that Takashi is now his _husband_.

His mother and sister depart after the festivities have ended. He feels the first stirrings of fear in his gut when he realizes he will be without them, now, for the rest of his life. His home is now in the North.

What a strange thought to have.

“You’ve made the South proud, brother,” Acxa tells him quietly, holding onto his hands with tears in her eyes. “Tell me you’ll write.”

“Of course,” he says. “Every day, if I must.”

She nods, reaching up to gently caress his cheek.

“I love you.”

“And I, you.”

His mother steps towards him next, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Be brave,” she whispers into his shoulder.

Keith squeezes his eyes shut, taking in her scent, the feel of her, her warmth and the security she brings with it. They break away only when Hunk quietly announces that they must get moving.

“If anything, and I do mean _anything_ happens, send for me at once,” Hunk says, warily eyeing the king, who stands quietly behind Keith. “I won’t hesitate to end him.”

“I know,” Keith says, affectionately ruffling his hair. “Go. I’ll be fine.”

Hunk nods with a grimace before he steps back towards the coach. Keith watches them until they disappear through the trees, until he can’t hear the clop of the horse’s hooves any longer.

“You should come inside.”

Takashi’s voice is low, quiet. He’s been silent since the festivities have ended, all attempts at polite conversation seemingly sucked out of him by some higher force. In his place is the shell of the genial man Keith had observed flitting from guest to guest, with a painfully wide smile on his face.

It’s interesting, he thinks, how the castle he spent the last few weeks in suddenly feels strange. Perhaps it’s because he never thought it was his own, assuming that it would be Acxa in his place. He still isn’t sure why he had readily given himself to the king, though he doesn’t regret his choice. Not yet, at least.

His brain is muddled, full of thoughts that don’t appear to be sorting themselves out any time soon. Takashi disappears into the west wing, the door to his chambers slamming shut behind him. Keith stands in the hallway, staring at the spot that he once occupied.

“He doesn’t think this will work.”

Keith faces Ryou, who leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Do you?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that question?”

Keith swallows hard. “I intend to do my best.”

“And if that’s not enough? What will you do when my brother isn’t cured? Will you leave him, as others have? Will you spread word of him throughout the nations, damning his name, reducing his being to nothing more than a salivating _beast_?”

There’s heat in his words, anger that Keith had never heard from Ryou before.

“What makes you so sure that I will?” he asks, shoulders squaring. Ryou snorts.

“I’ve seen your kind before,” he snarls, stalking forward. “Don’t think you’re the first pretty face Takashi has fallen for.”

“So he has tried before?”

“And failed spectacularly,” Ryou adds, shaking his head with a derisive snort. “Your best is hardly enough, Prince, unless you honestly, truly love my brother.”

“ _Ryou_.”

Takashi’s voice is sharp, nearly a growl. Ryou roll his eyes and storms off to his own chambers. Keith swallows hard.

“What was he talking about?”

“It isn’t important.”

“Isn’t it?” Keith asks. “You fate quite literally rests on my shoulders.”

“I thought you were aware of that prior to this,” Takashi mutters, scowling, and Keith bites his tongue.

“I was. I hadn’t realized that—”

“What, that others find themselves unable to love me?” Takashi asks. “Don’t worry yourself about it if this doesn’t work. I’ve prepared myself for the worst for years now. I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll be stuck as a beast.”

“Fitting, as the Wolf King of the North.”

“You’re more than that.”

“How are you sure?” Takashi asks, walking towards him. “You hardly know me.”

Keith tilts his chin up defiantly.

“I’m your husband.”

Takashi scoffs.

“In nothing more than name.”

It shouldn’t sting nearly as much as it does. Keith feels himself flinch, as if Takashi had landed a physical blow rather than lashed out with his tongue. There is a tightness that sits in his chest, one that appears to grow worse with every step Takashi takes away from him.

* * *

He gets fleeting glimpses of Takashi afterwards. He comes out only to eat, and then retreats back into his room in the west wing. Keith remains in the room he’d been given in the east wing. The distance between them feels even larger than before.

This morning, he and Ryou are left to eat breakfast alone as Takashi inspects another incident of raiders along the border.

“The raiders seem to be getting worse,” Keith says, chewing slowly.

“They’re too bold now,” Ryou replies, shaking his head. “It’s as if they’re itching for a fight.”

“Is that what you think?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if they tried something.”

“What do they want? There has to be something. Otherwise they wouldn’t be so persistent.”

“Surely you’re not that daft, Prince,” Ryou says, leaning forwards. “They want what everyone has wanted for many years now. The fall of the Wolf King, the cleansing of an abomination.”

'But they won't get that, will they?"

“That has yet to be seen,” Ryou answers darkly. He stabs his fork into a piece of sausage. “My brother seems unhappier, having wed you.”

Keith clenches his jaw.

“That is of no doing but his own.”

“Is that so?” Ryou murmurs. “I seem to recall a certain prince with a temper worsened by his quick tongue.”

“I haven’t insulted him, if that’s what you mean.”

“No, you haven’t. But you haven’t loved him either.”

Keith freezes, hand curled tight around his fork. The food in his mouth suddenly tastes so bland, so vile, that he wants nothing more than to spit it out. He swallows with great difficulty, his tongue feeling far too big for his mouth as he struggles with a response.

“I’m doing the best that I can.”

“Need I remind you that such a thing isn’t nearly enough?” Ryou sneers. “Just why did you volunteer yourself so readily? Why the change of heart?”

“I was wrong about him.”

“As most are,” Ryou says with disgust. He stands, tossing his napkin careless onto his plate. “Ask Takashi why he’s still cursed. See what he has to say.”

Keith watches him storm out of the dining hall, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the frame. A maid pauses, her eyes wide, before she rushes to the table.

“He’s scared,” she says, voice low, and it takes Keith a moment to realize she’s talking to him. “He doesn’t intend to be rude, I swear it, he just wishes for the safety of his brother.”

“Were you there? The last time?” Keith asks, hoping she understands what he means.

She hesitates before nodding once.

“It was horrible,” she says. “The king holed himself up. The North almost collapsed. Had Lord Ryou not stepped in, I’m sure we would have.”

She pauses, regarding him carefully.

“I don’t think we have to worry about that with you,” she says. “There’s something far different about you, Prince Keith. Something safe.”

“Safe,” Keith echoes.

He repeats the word to himself over and over, long after breakfast is done. He sits at his desk, grabbing a piece of parchment and beginning to write.

_Acxa,_

_It was you who reminded me I had a duty to my kingdom, to our people. I was so consumed with being angry that I lost sight of that, forgot what my place was. But you reminded me, and I believe that’s why I felt compelled to help the king. My husband, now._

_It’s still strange, thinking of him in that way. Lord Ryou has inferred that he has been hurt in the past. Terribly so, and now I can’t help but to think that I will do the same. You were right. I was harsh in a way I never should have been. I judged him because I wanted something to blame. Perhaps I was still angry about Father’s death, deep down, and saw him to be the cause of all my problems._

_Or perhaps I was selfish. Angry about my own situation, unable to realize there was another who had it worse than me. I’ve been told that I am the only one able to save the king. I worry I’m not selfless enough to do so._

_I can only hope that I’m wrong._

_I trust that you and Mother are in good health. You mentioned there was a boy you liked. Is that still true? I’d like to hear about him._

_Tell Hunk I hope he’s well. I wonder how he’s faring without me. Don’t let the others pick on him._

_Don’t miss me too much either._

_-Keith_

He folds the letter up, setting it aside to send out later. He leans back in his chair, a sudden wave of exhaustion washing over him. Rubbing the back of his neck, he trudges to his bed before allowing himself to fall onto it, staring at the ceiling as he does.

He doesn’t remember closing his eyes, but the next time he opens them it’s dark. There’s a plate of food on his bedside, cold now, and his stomach twists at the sight of it.

Keith exits the room quietly, shutting the door softly behind himself. The castle seems more imposing at night somehow, large enough that he finds himself wondering if it’ll swallow him whole one day.

He’s not sure what brings him to Takashi’s study, nor what possesses him to knock and step in when he hears the murmured _come in_.

Takashi is seated behind the desk again, staring intently at the map spread out before him. The figures have moved, some more concentrated in certain areas than others. He’s surprised to see so many clustered around the castle.

“Is there something you need?” he asks, voice flat, and something within Keith _snaps_.

“How long do you intend to hide yourself away?”

“What are you talking about?” Takashi looks confused, as if Keith has said something entirely absurd.

It makes his blood absolutely boil.

“Have I done something to you?”

“No—”

“Then why do you treat me like I have?”

Takashi is quiet for a few achingly long moments. Keith feels himself crossing his arms out of impatience, his teeth grinding together in irritation.

“Have I forced you?”

“What?”

“Have I forced you to stay?” Takashi continues. “To marry me? To save me?”

“I chose this,” Keith mutters. “This, all of this, was my _own_ choice.”

“Your mother wished for you to marry me. Not because of the curse, but because it would be a symbol of peace between our kingdoms. Have you done this because of her?”

“Have you gone mad?” Keith snarls, slamming his hands onto the desk. The figures fly out of place, some rolling onto the ground, but neither of them pay attention to them. “I did this because I wanted to. No one forced me to. Not my mother, and certainly not _you_.”

“I can’t fathom why you chose this,” Takashi whispers. “Why you chose _me_.”

“I’ve never regretted my choices,” Keith says carefully. “I don’t intend to do so now.”

Takashi falls silent again. Keith sits in the chair across from him, the fight slowly bleeding out of his body.

“I fell, once before,” Takashi says. “I thought he would be the one to save me. But I was so blinded by him that I failed to realize he didn’t care for me. He only wished to obtain my land, to take it for his own. And I had no clue. None until he attempted to kill me.”

Something seizes Keith’s heart then.

“I’m sorry.”

“How can you apologize for something you didn’t do?” Takashi says, tone bitter. “How do you think I lost my arm, Keith?”

“I—I thought it was through battle.”

“Another lie,” Takashi says. Keith grits his teeth.

“It appears nothing they say about you is true.”

“They have a right to think the way they do.”

“But you didn’t want me to think like them, did you?”

“No,” Takashi says thoughtfully. “Though that was a selfish choice on my part.”

“I’m not going to be like him,” Keith says.

“How can you be sure?”

“I never break my promises.”

Takashi leans back in his seat, folding his hands.

“Then I will hold you to it,” he murmurs, his voice soft and level.

He stands and Keith follows after him. He stops in the hallway, eyebrows furrowed.

“I think,” Takashi starts, slowly, as if he’s afraid he’ll scare Keith away. “That perhaps we should share a bed.”

The words feel like a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

“I’d like that.”

And so, the next  night, after undressing, Keith finds himself in the king’s chambers. It’s different than the last time he’d been inside, without all of the chaos. His eyes dart to the rose. Another petal falls, and it looks much barer than it had before.

“Is it a fitting punishment?” Takashi asks.

Keith walks towards the bed, carefully sliding beneath the sheets. Takashi is laid back along the pillows. In the dark, Keith can barely make out the proud slope of his nose, the sharp line of his jaw. Even so, his mouth goes bone dry, as if all moisture has suddenly been sucked from it.

“No,” he whispers, scooting towards Takashi, lessening the space between them. His lips find a bare shoulder, and the brush of them against the skin has them both shivering. “Not at all.”

* * *

 

“I want to show you something.”

There’s a soft smile on Takashi’s smile, tentative, as if he’s about to unearth something incredibly precious to Keith.

“Lead the way, then,” Keith says, following after him.

Takashi’s steps are light, void of the usual heaviness they carry, almost joyful in nature. He stops before an ornate door, one that’s large enough to nearly reach the ceiling.

“What’s this?” Keith asks, studying it.

“You’ll see,” Takashi says teasingly, grabbing the handle and opening it.

Keith steps in, his eyes roaming throughout the room. Floor to ceiling bookshelves cover nearly every inch. Large windows have their drapes pulled back, allowing the bright, warm sunshine to filter into the room. His boots click against the polished marble floors, so clean that he can see his own reflection when he looks down on them.

“I noticed you like to read,” Takashi says, sounding somewhat sheepish. “I thought you’d enjoy it. Consider it an apology for the way that I’ve treated you.”

“This is all yours?” Keith asks, running his fingers over the spines of the nearest books.

“Yes, and now it’s yours.”

Keith stops, facing him. Takashi has his hands clasped behind his back, an apprehensive expression on his face. He rushes to smile when Keith locks eyes with him, the bridge of his nose turning pink.

“Thank you,” he says, with all the gratitude he can possibly muster.

Takashi looked pleased. He steps forward, seemingly taking it all in.

“My mother loved to read,” he says. “She read to Ryou and I constantly when we were children. I don’t think I’ve been in here since she died.”

“What was she like?” Keith murmurs before he can stop himself.

Takashi’s face darkens just so, but before Keith can apologize he begins to speak.

“Fiercely loyal,” he starts, standing so that he and Keith are shoulder to shoulder. “Passionate about what she loved. She did what she could to guarantee the safety and comfort of others. She cared little about herself.”

“She sounds wonderful.”

“She was,” Takashi says with a sad smile. “I can only hope that she’s able to be proud of me now.”

“I have no doubt that she is,” Keith answers.

“You speak as if you’re sure of that.”

“Perhaps it’s because I am.”

“Is that so?” Takashi quirks a brow. Keith shrugs, glancing up at him.

“You’re a great man. Even if you refuse to see it, others will.”

“Do you see it?”

The question catches him off guard. There’s an expectant look on Takashi’s face, as if he’s already worked out whatever response Keith is about to give him. It fills him with the, by now, far too familiar feeling of guilt.

“Yes, I do.”

Takashi nods once, lips pressed into a thin line.

“The library is yours to use whenever you wish,” Takashi says, beginning to walk towards the door. “Nothing in the castle is off limits to you.”

“Thank you,” Keith says again. “For everything.”

Takashi hesitates for a moment before he steps through the door.

“You’re welcome, Keith.”

He isn’t sure how many hours he spends holed up in the library, flitting from book to book. Takashi has novels from every corner of the world, detailed accounts of voyages, battles, wars. It would be impossible to be bored, Keith thinks, with the entire planet at one’s fingertips.

“Have you been here all day?”

Keith turns to see Ryou poking his head through the door.

“What time is it?”

“Late enough that you missed supper,” Ryou says cheerfully. “But I, your dutiful brother-in-law, ensured that you were fed. Had my brother had his way, I’m sure he’d have you starved and put out for the wolves to eat.”

“Hilarious,” Keith drawls.

Ryou grins and walks in with a tray, laden with soup and freshly baked bread. He hands it off to Keith but doesn’t make a move to leave, simply watching as Keith eats.

“He seems happier," Ryou says slowly.

Keith pauses, spoon halfway to his mouth.

“Had you expected differently?”

“I owe you an apology.”

“You owe me nothing.”

Ryou smiles wryly. “Would it kill you to not be so hard-headed for once in your life?”

“Just where is the fun in compliance, my lord?”

“You’re insufferable,” Ryou says, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “I haven’t got the slightest clue what Takashi finds so endearing about you. But I suppose you’re good for him after all.”

He begins to leave, pausing to turn and wink at Keith.

“Don’t stay up too late. The king will have my head.”

“Goodnight, then,” Keith says.

“Goodnight, Prince.”

The next morning, Takashi asks Keith to accompany him on a ride. They walk to the stables, where the stable boy stands at attention, bright-eyed.

“Good morning, your grace!” he says. “And you as well, your highness.”

“Good morning, Maxwell,” Takashi says. He walks over to Black, who stomps her hooves excitedly. “I trust she’s behaved herself?”

“Yes, of course,” Maxwell says, nodding so quickly that Keith wonders if it’d be possible for his head to roll off his shoulders. “Should I prepare her for you?”

“Give her to Keith,” he says, patting her flank affectionately.

Maxwell’s eyes slowly slide over to Keith.

“Are you sure, your grace?” he says, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “She only responds to you. Do you remember what happened when Lord Ryou attempted to ride her? She nearly broke his spine!”

“Black is a good judge of character,” Takashi says. “She probably realized Ryou was simply trying to spite me. She’ll trust Keith. I’m sure of it.”

“She’s yours, Takashi,” Keith says then. “I’ll take another, there’s no need—”

“It’ll be fine,” Takashi says, grinning.

Maxwell fixes her with a saddle. Keith stops in front of her, watching as Black’s eyes bore into his own. He reaches up slowly, gently running his fingers through her mane.

“Good girl,” he whispers softly. “I’ll take care of you. I promise it.”

She whines softly as he steps away. Keith grabs onto the saddle, intent on boosting himself up, when he feels strong hands around his waist. He looks down, seeing one metal, one flesh, and his heart all but leaps up to rest in his throat.

Takashi settles him squarely in the saddle. Keith does his best to avoid his gaze, focusing instead on preserving whatever shreds of his composure he has left.

Takashi easily mounts a while stallion, smiling wide enough that his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Ready?” he asks.

Keith nods, and they slowly lead their horses out of the stable. Black trots gently across the smooth, rolling hills. Keith loosens his grip on her reins incrementally until he’s hardly holding them at all.

“Like I said,” Takashi says suddenly from his left. “She’s a good judge of character.”

“How long have you had her?”

“Since I was a boy,” Takashi says. “Her previous owners abused her badly. When she was brought to us, she was in poor health. I stayed with her most nights, hoping that she’d recover. She wouldn’t let anyone else near her besides me. She’s gotten better, far better, but sometimes she still acts as if she fears I will harm her. It took me years to be able to ride her.”

Keith freezes, staring down at her.

“Is that so?”

“She’s never accepted someone so easily,” Takashi says. “Father used to say that she could sense when one was a leader. Perhaps she sees that in you.”

“A leader,” Keith echoes.

“The raiders are getting more violent,” Takashi continues. “I fear that I’ll have to do something sooner than later.”

“What will you do?”

“Whatever I can to ensure they don’t invade the kingdom,” Takashi mutters. “I have no doubt that they will attack now. I reckon I’ll be their greatest target.”

“What are you saying?” Keith asks him, furrowing his eyebrows.

“They want me dead. That is no secret,” Takashi says. “Should they succeed, I expect you to lead this kingdom in my place.”

“What?” Keith snarls, anger boiling in his veins. Black whines beneath him, though he pays her little attention. “Why are you speaking as if you’ve already lost?!”

“Perhaps I’m tired of fighting,” Takashi says. “Will you do this for me?”

“There is nothing to do,” Keith insists, jaw clenched tight. “You will rule your own kingdom. The North belongs to you.”

“And you, now, as well.”

“We’re not discussing this.”

“As you wish,” Takashi says, nodding solemnly. “I’d rather be prepared than not, though.”

Keith tangles his fingers into Black’s mane. They trot ahead, but no matter how far he goes, he finds he cannot escape the king’s words.

* * *

He awakens to a horrible snarl. His eyes snap open, darting across the room. The door is wide open, the sound of blood-curdling screams reach his ears. It’s a wretched sound, one that Keith nearly clamps his hands over his ears to block out.

Instead, he dresses quickly and grabs his dagger from the bedside table. Takashi is gone, and something horrible settles in the pit of his stomach. He stops in the hall, where the marble flooring is dotted with drops of blood.

Something crashes down the hall, and Keith races towards the sound. His eyes widen at the sight, breath stuck in his throat as he gapes. There are men everywhere, swinging heavy swords and screaming battle cries. The Northern knights fight them with gleaming swords, evading attacks wherever they can.

“Prince!”

Keith turns to see James rushing towards him.

“You have to get out of here,” he says, speaking so quickly that Keith nearly doesn’t understand him. “The raiders have attacked—it’s imperative to your safety that you leave now!”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Keith says, and James doesn’t have time to argue as they’re attacked form behind.

Keith pushes James out of the way, rolling at the last second to avoid the axe that slices through the air of the spot he once occupied. Blood roaring in his ears, he charges his opponent, stabbing him in the neck. Blood gushes from the wound, and he yanks his dagger out and forces himself to navigate through the mess.

He has to find Takashi. It’s the only thought he has, other than protecting himself. He searches for his husband, dodging blades as he does, heart threatening to pound out of his chest.

A growl pierces through the air. Keith’s head whips towards the sound, finding a large, snarling black wolf, his yellow eyes full of intent. The wolf charges towards him, jumping onto the raider beside Keith, teeth clamping onto his throat. When he pulls back, blood stains his muzzle.

Relief courses through his veins. He and Takashi, as well as the knights, fight with everything they have. Even so, it feels endless, as if they raiders will keep coming and coming. Every one of Keith’s muscles feel as if they’re on fire, aching from overexertion, but he can’t stop.

Stopping means death. He refuses to die, especially like this.

The battle goes on for many minutes, or perhaps hours. He’s soaked with blood, shaking, throat raw, body sore, every aching inch of him hoping, praying for the end.

It comes suddenly, that terrible whine, the wicked laugh that punctuates it. He hears Ryou’s devasted scream and he’s running, fast, faster, dagger moving before he can think. The raider standing over Takashi’s fallen form staggers, her blonde hair soaked with blood. Keith raises his blade and brings it down, over and over into her chest, many times until Ryou grabs his arm.

“She’s dead, Keith,” he hisses into his ear, and the blade clatters to the ground.

The battle is done. The raiders are dead. There’s a ringing in Keith’s ears as he crawls over to Takashi’s body, touches his blood-matted fur, curling his fingers in it.

“Wolfsbane,” Ryou mutters darkly. “He won’t make it.”

“Don’t say that,” Keith hisses. Takashi whines plaintively, head cradled on Keith’s lap. His eyes flicker closed, and Keith feels as if he’s choking.

“Don’t you dare!” he cries, cupping Takashi’s head. “Don’t you dare leave me.”

“We need to stop the bleeding. I'll be right back,” Ryou says, running down the hall.

Keith’s hands are trembling. He places them against Takashi’s head in an attempt to still them. His eyes burn and something in his chest burns hotter.

“Takashi, please,” he says, voice cracking.

Ryou comes back then, cloth in his hand to staunch the bleeding, tears streaming down his face. Takashi won’t stop whimpering, especially when Keith leans forward, pressing his forehead to Takashi’s.

“I love you,” he whispers desperately, feeling as if he’ll never say the words again to another, praying Takashi will somehow hear them.

Takashi goes still on his lap. When Keith sits up, his eyes are closed. His breath stutters in his chest as he presses his hand to his flank, freezing when he feels no movement.

“He’s gone,” Ryou whispers.

The words come to him a haze. The world around Keith feels dark, suddenly, and he screams, a sound so anguished that it pains him to hear it himself. He thinks of nothing but Takashi’s easy smile, his quiet nature, the gentle way in which he treated those around him.

It doesn’t ease the ache. Ryou collapses next to him. The knights clear the hall of the bodies, of the blood, of any reminder that their king has been slaughtered.

He doesn’t know how long he stays hunched over Takashi. The tears fall after many moments of holding them back. He wonders if they’ll ever stop. Perhaps they won’t.

“You should get some rest,” Ryou says, voice low. “It’s been…a long day.”

The sun is beginning to peak over the horizon. Keith stands on shaky legs, allows Ryou to lead him into the bathroom, fill the tub with warm water. He undresses and slips inside, watching as the blood taints his bath pink. He wonders how much of it is Takashi’s blood, left to drain away with that of his enemies.

He drops himself into bed, dragging Takashi’s pillow to himself. His scent is faint. How long will it take for it to completely fade away, for him to vanish as if he’d never been a part of Keith’s life in the first place?

He feels as if he sleeps for hours. He dreams of nothing but darkness, and wakes with the sensation of something sitting on his chest. He startles when he sees someone lingering the doorframe. Memories of the previous night flood him, and he reaches for his dagger without a second thought.

The figure steps into the light. Keith’s mouth goes dry, and he abandons the dagger instantly to pull the figure into an embrace. It hesitates before holding him back. His eyes water when he feels Takashi tuck his face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“You’re alive. How?”

“You saved me,” Takashi says, voice soft with pride. He turns Keith to face the rose, now in full bloom, the fallen petals gone as if they’d never existed.

Warmth blossoms in Keith’s chest, washes over him until he’s helpless to do anything but pull Takashi towards him, crushing their lips together as if he'll never get the chance to again, attempting to memorize every inch of him.

“I love you,” Takashi rambles. “You’ve done so much for me. Do you even understand that? How much you’ve changed me?”

“We’re going to be alright,” Keith promises fiercely. “I swear it, no harm will come to you for as long as I live.”

“I believe it,” Takashi murmurs, kissing him again, firm as a vow.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes so this was supposed to be a drabble but then i just kept going and going. hopefully this wasn't too painful to read lol


End file.
